Distant Memories
by Haitoku-Chan
Summary: Nastassja Hawke, eldest daughter of Leandra and Malcolm Hawke. At age six, just when the twins were three years of age, Nastassja goes missing. After sixteen years, when the blight takes place, Nastassja is found injured, alone and terrified. Her family reunites with her as they escape Lothering. Journey with Nastassja as she lives her life as the Hawke she was born into.
1. AN and Prologue

A/N: Hey fanfiction lovers I'm back! After….what seems like….few months….maybe a year. I am terribly sorry for my absence, I have been so busy with graduating High School and spending time with my fiancé before he left to the military. Of course with work also. But I am back and I will be posting new stories here in there, I will take story requests if you guys have any and I will try my very hardest to continue some more stories. Chapters on my other stories. I may also scrap them and rewrite them as well If there is anything you guys want me to do just PM me! I hope you enjoy this new story!

Prologue 9:14 Dragon

A scream is heard throughout a small village in Ferelden followed by two cries and running of feet. A young Leandra and Malcolm ran towards the two small children that stood in the middle of a field crying. Leandra kneeled down and lifted the two and held them.

"What happened?! Where is Natassja?!" Asked a worried Leandra as she tried to calm her twins.

"Gone, Mama." Cried Bethany as she stuffed her head into Leandra's chest.

"What? No!" Leandra cried and looked over at Malcolm who ran towards the sound where the scream is heard.

"Sja," His panicked cry is heard as he ran frantically around, searching for his eldest daughter, "Sja? It's Papa can you hear me? Sja?!" He continues his search.

Leandra lifts her twins up and held them tightly in her arms and crying.

"Let's get you home. Maker, please bring my baby back." Leandra cried as she slowly walked toward their small home with the two crying three-year-olds in her arms.

"Mama will Papa find sis?" Bethany asked looking up at Leandra with wide, scared and sad brown eyes.

"I hope so, Baby," Leandra said while walking into the small home.

Hours had passed, Leandra laid the sleeping twins into their beds and slowly walked out of their room, just as Malcolm walked into the house.

"Did you….find her? Leandra frowns as Malcolm frowns and shakes his head. Leandra collapsed to her knees and cried out.

"I won't give up the search. I have informed the chantry. They will put a notice up. We will get our daughter back," Malcolm said as he held his wife, his voice sounding a mixture between hoarse, angered, and broken, "Maker please bring her back, safe and sound."

A/N: This was a flashback of how it started, the real story will be the present DA2 time which is 9:30 Dragon.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: The only reason why I made this rated M is just to be on the safe side.

1

Bethany's POV

Sixteen years have passed since that incident...sixteen year that I have not seen my sister...Sixteen years of grief...days were slow. The days just got slower as Father passed away…. I felt bad, all Father wanted was to see and hold my sister one last time...But he was not able to...templars got to him before he could escape our home with Mother, Carver and me…...Mother….she yearns to see my sisters face one last time. She is heart brother over the loss of my father and even more. Only three years passed since father died. Three years of slow, painful grief.

"Bethany, do you have your things packed? We need to go now and quick." I heard Mother's saddened voice from in the kitchen, as she packed some food.

"Yes, Mother!" I said as I walked into the kitchen where she was. Mother stood, holding a small doll in her hands. The doll belonged to my sister,

"I can't help but feel we may still be able to find her.." My Mother said while looking over at me with sad grey-blue eyes.

"I hope so, Mother, it pains me... I can't bear the thought of her not being with us anymore...and Father.." I frowned and looked down at the dirty floor. Mother lifted my chin and smiled before pulling me into a hug.

"It pains me too, Baby…...We need to get going before they darkspawn reach us." Mother said while putting the bag on her back.

"Your right, Mother." Both Mother and I ran out of the house.

Just as we both walked outside Carver stumbled down tiredly right in front of us.

"Carver! We feared the worst when the guards told us the Darkspawn took over" Mother cried as she helped him up.

"I'll explain what happened once we get out of here," Carver said in his usual grumpy tone.

"Come on we should…," Growls are heard from a long distance along with screams. "Hurry!" I exclaimed as my family and I ran off.

It felt like hours until we stopped running, out of breath. I quickly threw fires along a path to block it from darkspawn from coming through.

"Were even are we going? We have been running for hours!" I complained while

"Yeah where are we going," Carver said.

"We can go to Kirkwall." Mother suggested.

"Kirkwall?" Carver asked giving a 'are you sure that's wise' look.

"There's a lot of Templars in Kirkwall." I inquired.

"But we have family there and an Estate." Mom said. I was about to say something but something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see someone on the ground. The person looked up and the first thing I heard was Mother's gasp.


End file.
